Preludios
by TheDigitalhunter
Summary: ¿Por qué Ara se enamoro de André? ¿Por qué el club del ocultismo se separó? ¿Por qué las vocaloids llevan su vida normal y no la de idols como todos se imaginan? ¿Quién es realmente White? ¿Silver (MH) sufrió de bullying de pequeño? ¿Por qué Black es tan enamoradizo? Todas las respuestas se encuentran aquí. Los preludios de todas mis historias.


**Esto iba a ser un One-Shot pero a medida que avanzaba lo iba moldeando al pasado de Ara,Silver y André así que serán preludios de los personajes :D. Bueno,esto se me ocurrió cuando salía de una clase de kárate y como que no acabamos muy bien...no me voy a poner a contar detalles sin importancia. El caso,que desee con toda mi halma y todo mi ****coração** **que ardiesen vivos ^^ y me acorde de una pequeña invención que tuve un día de hace años,las Anime & Videogames Collectable Card Game o A&VCCG. Es,como su nombre indica,un juego de cartas sobre personajes,enemigos,objetos y hechizos de animes y videojuegos (Si existiese tendría la parte 3 High School DxD) y me acorde de la parte 1 que es de Monster Hunter. Una de sus cartas era el Silver Rathalos y los Rathalos lanzan bolas de fuego cada 0,0000006247 segundos :D. Así que aquí hago uso de ellas. ¡Pues hasta otra humanos!**

El chico se encerró en su habitación,estaba frustrado,dolido pero sobretodo,estaba enfadado con ella. Ella que le había acogido y le había ayudado a socializar con los que ahora son sus amigos. Quería hacerla sufrir como ella lo hizo durante dos largos años. Se acordó de su consola,una Nintendo 2DS. La sacó del cajón que tenía su mesita de noche y abrió la opción de internet. Se fue a una página de fanfictions donde conoció a una persona que tenía historias que le agradaban,TheDigitalhunter (¿Autospam? What is this?). Estaba acabando de leer su fic más "famoso","Ah,si ellas fueran reales". Solo le quedaba el capitulo final. No quería acabarlo,esa historia le había dado tantos buenos momentos...Pero su hermana pequeña,la cual también leía al escritor,pulso el botón por él.

-¡Oye!-Le gritó el joven castaño.

-No eres el único que le sigue,en cambio,si lo eres en tener una consola con internet ¬_¬.-Le replicó sacando su Nintendo DS Lite.

-Buff...Está bien.

Empezaron a leer,llegaron a la mitad del camino y ya habían acabado con el antagonista. Para su sorpresa,lo que había sido mencionado en un episodio,era un anillo de compromiso.

**¡SPOILER ALERT!**

Y Silver se había casado con *¿De verdad creíste que lo pondría?*. Al acabar la boda,los recién casados estaban en su habitación.

*Noup :D*:Silver...ahora que somo pareja tocaría...Tener hijos

El inexistente pelo-plateado enrojeció y...

Bip...Bip...Bip...

La batería de la consola se había agotado. Los hermanos palidecieron porque les dio tiempo a ver el final. Un final tan inesperado que pensaron que el creador se había vuelto majara.

-¿Por qué...?- Intentó preguntar la chica rubia,pero las palabras no le salían.

-Pues vaya forma de cagarla,a mi parecer.-Dijo el hermano muy indiferente.

-Aún quedaba un poco,quizás haya algo de relación con lo que pasó en toda la serie.

-Bah,lo dudo. Pero ¡hey! No seré yo quien se queje si es así.

Bajaron a cenar,un plato de sopa y un par de hamburguesas como un buen invierno que se precie. De pronto,el color y una idea le vino a la chica.

-Oye hermano,¿te acuerdas de el concurso de la revista que tanto te gusta?

-¿Te refierez,a eze en el que puedez crear tu propia parte del A&V?

-¡Justo¡ Ya que tu eres tan malo dibujando,podrías dejarme a mi el dibujo a cambio...-Abrazo a su hermano por la espalda mientras le susurraba al oído-Ya sabes...

-Que remedio...Te dejaré que hagas un personaje en Animal Crossing...

-!Siiiiiii¡ Eres el mejor hermanito ^^.

Volvieron a subir y mientras que el castaño seguía pensando en la forma de vengarse,ella dibujaba las cartas. Ya sean modificaciones de otras partes del juego,como cartas nuevas como Silver,las pintaba con mucho cuidado pensando que ese pequeño mazo de cartas de papel,podían volverse reales.

Pasó un mes. Los hermanos estaban expectantes a ver si llegaba el cartero,mensajero,o el que trajese el premio. En un momento de despiste,el cartero llego al umbral de la casa. Timbró,y la joven abrió con una impaciencia por ver el paquete que traía bastante notoria.

-¿Quien era?-Preguntó desinteresado el joven mientras seguía haciendo intentos de planes vengativos.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaa!

El chico se sobresaltó,bajó las escaleras como una exhalación para ver a su hermana dando saltos de alegría.

-!Lo conseguimos¡

-Recuérdame el que,Kenya.

-¡Nuestras cartas de A&V! !Se han hecho oficiales,y aun encima,son el 4º pack más vendido.

Él retiró el papel en el que venían envueltas unas cartas. Cogió una al azar y su hermana cogió otra. Entonces,después de pasar la carta por una ranura,solo por hacer lo mismo que hacian sus personajes de anime favoritos,gritaron al mismo tiempo:

-¡A&V,15º Pack,yo liberó al espíritu que reposa en tu carta!

Lanzaron sus respectivas cartas hacía el suelo,y de la carta del joven apareció Rias,mientras que la de Kenya fue Kuuko.

Rias:Eh...¿Donde estoy...? ¡¿Donde está Silver?!

Kuuko:Ni idea tú,pero creo que este sitio no es nuestro país.

-Exacto-Respondió enérgicamente el muchacho-Estáis en Galicia,España.

Kuuko:¿No era aquí donde vive Digital,ya sabes,el creador de la historia de la que salimos?

Esa pregunta golpeó de lleno al joven. ¿Como había sido tan tonto? Cogió su móvil y llamó a su mejor amigo.

-¿Hey,Soriuki como te va la vida?

-Bien. ¿Y a ti Gueterme?-Contestó su mejor amigo usando su mote.

-Mejor que a ti,TheDigitalhunter.

-¿Eh? ¿D-De que me estás hablando?

-Ven a mi casa. AHORA.-Exigió el castaño severamente.

-Voy...

Pasó media hora,y otro chico,de un pelo color castaño más claro que su amigo petó en la puerta. Mientras que Soriuki pasaba al interior,Gueterme le dijo muy seriamente

-Y ahora,vas a cantar todo.

-¿La escala musical?-Preguntó inocentemente pero al castaño oscuro no le hizo mucha gracia y luego de fruncir el ceño,empezó a contar todo.-Está bien...Un día me aburría y empece a leer un fic de High School DxD,entonces me dije "Hey...¿Y si me meto en DxD y le hago unos retoques? O mejor aún. ¿Por que no se mete DxD en mi mundo?" Y ahí comienza un desmadre que es llamado TheDigitalhunter.

Rias:Osea...¿Tu nos insertaste como un CD en tu mundo?

-Sep-Contestó el escritor.

Kuuko:¿Y con cuantos años empezaste?

-Y crees que te lo voy a decir jajajajajaja.

Kenya que había escuchado todo se abalanzó sobre el castaño.

-De haber sabido que eres tu,hubiese hecho esto antes pero...-La chica rubia se acercó al castaño claro y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla-Jijiji,te quiero.

-Kenya...-Susurro Soriuki

-¿Ya ha pasado el momento hamoroso? Porque necesito consultar una cosa con el escritor.-Comentó Gueterme con mucho tedio.

Rias:Aquí sobramos,no vemos en otro momento ^^.

Kuuko:Si sabéis algo de Silver,avisadme a mi,no a ella porfa.

Y con esto,la pelirroja y la pelirrosa desaparecieron para volverse a transformar en cromos coleccionables.

-Kenya,¿nos puedes dejar unos minutos solos?-Preguntó el castaño oscuro con una media sonrisa extraña a su hermana pequeña.

-Claro ^^ mientras que no hagáis cosas sucias...

-¡SOMOS HETERO!-Le gritaron al mismo tiempo que se quedaban de piedra...De tal hermano tal hermana.

La chica se retiró a la habitación a ver que pasaba si enfrentaba a Silver y al Barroth en una pelea.

-Bueno "Digital",tú que eres experto en venganzas...¿Que me recomiendas para este problema?

-A ver,dime cual es.-Dijo con curiosidad,y el joven castaño le fue diciendo su situación. Después de ponerse al día,Soriuki empezó a maquinar. Cuando se pone a maquinar con fines no muy limpios,suele darle vueltas al plan varios días para no dejar rastro o echarle la culpa a otro. Pero esta vez,solo tardo unos minutos.

-Rathalos...

-¿Perdona?

-Rathalos.

-¿Que mierda estás diciendo?

-¡La carta del Rathalos¡ Esa es la solución.

-Explícame el plan que no lo termino de entender.

El castaño claro le susurro al oído una serie de cosas,que a medida que las palabras salían de su boca,a Gueterme se le formaba una sonrisa maligna.

Llego el lunes,y la sonrisa oscura seguía en su cara excepto cuando dejó a su hermana con sus amigos en el instituto al que iban. Entonces la vio. A esa chica de pelo negro brillante,una tez blanca y unos ojos marrones. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de la chica al ver que Gueterme se acercaba.

-¡Hey Silv! Ven un momentito porfi.

-¿Cuántas veces te voy a decir que no utilices mi mote en público?-Comenzó a protestarle el joven.

-Venga,venga,no te hagas de rogar.

Él suspiró y se acercó algo molesto.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Yo nada.-Contestó sin eliminar su sonrisa.-Pero Shina,Kiela y compañía sí.

-Hay dio' mio,la que toca aguantar-Pensó.

Se acercó con recelo a las chicas.

-Oh mira,ahí está. Justo estábamos hablando sobre ti,enano.-Le informó Kiela.

-¿Que queréis?

-Nada~...Solo que confieses.-Le dijo con mucha serenidad Shina.

-¿Confiese que?

-Que te gusta Ara~.

-¿Si no me gusta,como quieres que confiese algo falso?

-¡¿Nos estás llamando mentirosas?!

-No exactamente.

En esto,aparece la pareja de Shina,al cual le gusta que le llamen Locke. Mentira,en realidad obliga a la gente que le llamen Locke o les manda al "otro barrio".

-¿Que les decías,gilipollas?

-Simplemente,que no me gusta Ara y quieren que diga eso siendo que,al final,lo interpretaron como que las llamaba mentirosas.-Contestó muy seguro el joven castaño aunque por dentro,moría del miedo.

-Eso no es verdad Lock,nos ha llamado mentirosas por solo pedirle educadamente que nos dijese sus sentimientos.

Él se tragó esa mentira de lleno,así que cogió su balón de futbol le dio un trallazo en el estomago.

-¡Agh!-Gritó con todas sus fuerzas para ver si hay alguien que socorriese en su ayuda. Pero cerca solo estaba Ara.

Mientras intentaba arrastrarse como podía para intentar buscar a alguien que lo ayudase,Locke lo cogió de la cabeza y le empezó a apretar muy fuerte. Gueterme se retorcía en un inútil esfuerzo de liberarse. Cada vez gritaba más fuerte pidiendo ayuda pero en vez de llegar ayuda,lo único que conseguía era atraer a más gente para que,como ahora no podía hacer nada,le empezasen a pegar por el odio que le tenían por diferentes razones:Correcciones,defender a personas de ellos o simplemente,no tener los mismos gustos. La peli-negra observaba el horrendo show que se mostraba ante ella. El castaño,con sus ultimas fuerzas le lanzó la carta del Rathalos. Ella jugaba con su hermano mayor al juego y sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

-¡A&V,1er Pack,yo liberó al espíritu que reposa en tu carta. Rathalos Celeste,ayuda a Gueterme!

Ante todos,apareció un dragón de color azul celeste. La parte inferior de sus alas tenía un color verde esmeralda y sus pinchos de la cola,de un color blanco como un hueso,le daban un aspecto temible. Locke soltó a Gueterme que cayó como peso muerto al suelo. La bestia se volvió carta de nuevo y una profesora fue al lugar.

-A ver. ¿Que demonios ha pasado...-Vio la carta del Rathalos celeste junto con Ara que se intentaba acercar al inconsciente Gueterme.-Ara Tasma,te vas directa al despacho.

Ella acató sin replicar a sabiendas de que solo empeoraría las cosas. Al llegar,le explicó lo ocurrido al jefe de estudios que entendió lo que pasaba,llamó a una ambulancia y le permitió tanto a ella como a la hermana del joven que fuesen a visitarlo tan pronto como pudiesen. Ella petó en la puerta de la clase de 1ºB.

-¿Kenya Ivory?

-Aquí~-Contestó la rubia risueña.

-Recoge tus cosas por favor. Le ha pasado algo a tu hermano y vamos al hospital con él.

Su semblante cambió radicalmente a estar aguantando las lagrimas. Sus compañeros ni se inmutaban en lo que le pasaba a la chica que,por el miedo a no volver a ver a su hermano,se le cayó todo lo que tenía en la mesa. Nadie se levantó y le ayudó. Al contrario. Todos se reían de ella. Pero no se inmutaba. Puso todo en su sitio y recogió lo de la mochila. Ella no se despidió de nadie y nadie se despidió de ella. Ara le dio un abrazo a Kenya y se fueron hacía la ambulancia. Se subieron al lado del joven que aun estaba sin conocimiento. Suspiraron y Kenya empezó a derramar sus lagrimas en silenció. Pasaron delante de la casa de los Ivory pero no pararon.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No paramos a recoger a vuestros padres?

-No tenemos...-Le dijó Kenya intentando aguantar más lagrimas.

-¡Oh! L-lo siento muchísimo...

-No tienes de que preocuparte...Nuestra tía trabaja en el ayuntamiento y nos ha arreglado la casa para estar siempre bajo vigilancia...Además,viene dos veces a la semana.

Abrió la boca para intentar decir algo pero la cerró de inmediato. Entraron en el hospital,Gueterme estaba algo grave porque tenía algunas grietas en el cráneo y algún hueso roto **(Quiero aclarar que NO SÉ ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA DE MEDICINA,así como lo que sea relacionado con ella quitando el betadine o medicamentos básicos,quiero aclararlo)**. Kenya empezaba a llorar cada vez más fuerte,y esos sollozos comenzaban a plantear a Ara si hacer todo eso que Shina y sus amigas le dijeron estuvo bien.

FlashBack

-Shina,¿para que me llamaste?-Preguntó curiosa la chica.

-He conseguido algo de información que te puede interesar. Le gustas a Gueterme~.-Canturreo feliz la castaña. Ara se quedo de piedra. Le gustaba a Gueterme. Simplemente se quedo muda,no podía decir nada.-Y tengo una idea para que te quiera aun más~.-Sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿D-de verdad? ¿Cuál es?-Preguntó Ara casi automáticamente.

Le susurró algo al oído. La peli-negra que estaba paralizada,no se dio cuenta del daño que podía hacer.

Final FlashBack

-Soy un monstruo.-Sollozó.

-¿Q-qué estás diciendo?

-Todo esto le ha pasado por mi culpa.

-Ara...Explícame que ha pasado por favor...

Le explicó resumidamente lo que Shina le dijo para que a Gueterme le gustase más ella:acercarse más él hasta que la considerase una gran amiga y se confesase. Entonces,en lo que quedaría de curso debía ignorarle y/o hablar poco con él para que,según ella,se quedase ciego pensando que había una razón de aquello al desconocerse todo sobre ella ya que había llegado nuevo. Luego de que,pasado un tiempo,volviese a confesarse pensando que no podía ir nada mal,se lo contase a ella y al grupo para que,"le hiciesen una prueba". Poco después se dio cuenta de lo que hizo pero el daño estaba hecho. Intentando solucionarlo,intentó hablar con él,acercarse...Pero nada,hasta que,cansada de intentarlo,pensó en algo que lo animaría que en al final,solo lo frustró más hasta el punto de que le gritó:"¡Ojalá ardas viva!".

-Por eso volvió tan molesto ayer...-Comentó la rubia.

-¿Y si...? ¡Tengo una idea!-Saltó emocionada la peli-negra

-¿Uh? ¿Cuál?

-Ya sabes que el año pasado los viajes temporales se hicieron legales,¿no?

-¿Cómo no saberlo? Espera...¿Vas a hacer lo que creo?

-Si. Toca viajar al pasado,hay que arreglar unas cosas jeje.

Recogió sus cosas y les pidió permiso a sus padres para usar la maquina del tiempo durante las vacaciones. Se hizo una maleta a base de:Ropa para 5 meses,algo de comida,una manta,dos botellas de agua y su portátil. Marcó el 2614 y un bloqueo para mínimo 3 meses pero algo falló. Al poner la fecha se equivoco y se fue al 2014. Al salir se encontró con un paisaje muy diferente. Había menos árboles y demasiados edificios. Cogió sus cosas y bajó por un pequeño terraplén de cemento donde se chocó con dos chicos.

-¡Auch!...L-lo siento.-Se disculpó ella.

-No pasa nada. No te había visto antes por la ciudad,¿eres nueva aquí?-Contesto un chico de un color de pelo muy parecido al de Gueterme solo que algo mas claro.

-Grr...Genial,ya estoy listo. ¿Decías algo André?-Le replicó al otro chico un joven con un extraño pelo gris.

-No...No dije nada.

-¿Uh? ¿Pasa algo?-Les preguntó curiosa la morena.

-Que estuvo de racha de mala suerte y me apostó que se iba a chocar con alguien a cambió de...Rayos...

-¡Ouh yeah!-Gritó el plateado.-¡Trae,trae,traeeeeeeee!

-Si tanto los quieres quédatelos. Yo ya me los acabe.-Le dijo mientras le entregaba unos mangas.

-Ooh,¿de que son?-Preguntó interesada.

-High School DxD. *-*.

-Pervertidos...-Murmuró por lo bajo Ara.

-Por cierto,¿como te llamas?-Le preguntó el castaño que cada vez le recordaba más a Gueterme.

-¿Yo? Soy Ara Tasma,encantada de conoceros.

-Yo soy Silver Takuya,igualmente.

-Primero va el adverbio...En fin,yo soy André Iory.-Comentó finalmente el castaño.

Antes de que nadie pudiese darse la mano,un grito le dio un escalofrío a Silver.

-Mierda...Ya llega.-Les dijo preocupado el castaño

-Jejeje,es hora de desquitarme. Vosotros manteneos al margen y sobretodo:NO INTERFIRAIS.-Comentó muy seriamente Silver.

-¿Q-Qué está pasando?-Preguntó aterrada Ara

-¡Tu escóndete! No queremos que nadie salga herido en la pelea.

Ara obedeció y se escondió detrás de unos arbustos. Al minuto apareció alguien muy parecido a Locke solo que menos corpulento.

-¿Aún no tuviste suficiente Ope?

-Mpf,no use ni un 10% de la fuerza.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-El canoso se alarmaba por momentos. No solo le había costado lo escrito vencerlo si no que además no iba a tope.

-Ahora mas te vale suplicar por tu vida.

Silver negó con el dedo y se señaló a si mismo con el pulgar.

-I am unbeatable.-Dijo extremadamente convencido

Y empezaron a intercambiar puñetazos. Ope tenía un lento estilo agresivo que para Silver no es nada. Lo que hizo fue simple:Hacer un giro rápido y golpearle detrás de las rodillas. Le tiró al suelo y con una daga de madera que lleva siempre le inmovilizo.

-¡Je! ¿No era que habías usado poca fuerza? Apenas lo demuestras.

-¿Tu crees?

Las piernas de Ope estaban sueltas y le dio un rodillazo donde duele a Silver que se separó al instante de su rival. Levanto el dedo anular y André salio de detrás de un árbol corriendo de lado a lado. Pero esto no fue más que una simple distracción.

-¿Y esto? ¿Ahora recurres a bufones? Estúpido.

El pelo-plateado bajo el anular y André se quedo quieto en un rampa vallada cercana.

-Pero es lo suficiente para entretenerte y que no me ataques. Ahora estoy listo.

Se volvió a poner en pose de batalla. Ope también. Los golpes rápidos de Silver hacían retroceder y poco a poco se iba acercando al escondite de Ara donde cayó.

-¡E-Ek!-Se quejó la castaña teniendo al gran chico encima de ella.

-Vaya,vaya. ¿Y tu que haces aquí? ¿Espiando?-Le preguntó en un tono salidillo

Ella se acordó de una cosa pero se centró al instante,no era momento de recordar el futuro.

-¡No! Solamente estaba escondida para poder irme cuando hubieseis acabado.-Reaccionó molesta.

-Si lo hubiese sabido te dejaba pasar,preciosa.

-Lo siento,ya tengo pareja.

-¡¿Ah si?! ¡¿Quién?!

La joven se puso a analizar el panorama y solo vio dos personas:Silver y André. Si decía Silver,la pelea seguramente aumentaría así que solo le quedaba una solución o algo malo presentía que pasaría.

-E-Él...-Señaló algo temerosa a André.

-¿Tú? Pequeño hijo de mil...

-¡¿Uh?!...-Él analizaba porque le decía eso a Ope y se dio cuenta a los 20 segundos-Si,soy yo. ¿Algún problema?-Le encaró

-Si,que un friki como tú no merece ni tener media preciosidad.

-Quitamela si puedes.-Hablaba muy en serio aun estando fingiendo.-Silver,lisca de aquí. (Liscar:verbo usado en Galicia para decir largar o marchar de forma coloquial)

-Si.-Silver salió disparado para la puerta de salida que la atravesó sin mínimo esfuerzo y se fue a su casa. Las cosas se iban a poner feas.

-Bien.-Crujió los dedos y el cuello.-¿Algún testamento Ope?

-Solo el tuyo cuando acabe con tu miserable existencia. Por cierto...Quien gane se la queda.-Dijo señalando a la peli-negra

-¡O-Oye! ¡No soy un trofeo!-Replicó muy molesta Ara.

Empezó la pelea. Los golpe se repartían a suerte. Si uno atacaba el otro defendía a tiempo. Solo cuando el castaño le dio un golpe en la rodilla se rompió el ciclo. Comenzó la contra. Él atacaba sin ton ni son,dejando algunos raspones en la cara de Ope que no conseguía bloquear nada debido a la falta de un patrón claro. De pura suerte,le consiguió parar una mano y se la giró bruscamente detrás de la espalda. Ara no se podía quedar quieta más. Mientras el abusón seguía estirándole el brazo a André,ella calculaba la zona exacta. Le golpeo en la barriga. Pero no. Ope liberó rápidamente al castaño y bloqueó el ataque de la morena.

-¡Jo! ¿Y tu pretendes atacarme? Tch,espera te voy a dar a ti ataque.

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y le intenta dar un puñetazo. Ara se había cubierto con los brazos para reducir el daño pero (Sorpresa! :D) André se puso en medio del golpe y agarró el puño del moreno con una fuerza satánica.

-Atrévete a tocarla y desayuno zumo de huesos.-Le dijo el castaño mientras aun apretaba más. Cuando le soltó el moreno,asustado,salió por piernas.

-Y la pelea supuestamente era de Silver...hehehe.

-Uh...Lo siento...Si no hubiese dicho eso antes...-Se disculpó la joven.

-No pasa nada.-Le respondió André.-De no haberlo hecho acabarías mal.

Sonrieron y se fueron a casa de Silver para jugar a un juego,Elsword. Pero cuando llegaron la puerta tenía una nota.

"André...siento no poder despedirme formalmente pero,je,como habrás deducido me voy. Mi padre aquí no encuentra trabajo y hemos tenido que mudarnos a Japón. Pero aún recuerdo tu promesa:Si dentro de 2 años no has conseguido novia te ibas a tirar por un puente ¿Eh? Bueno,cuida bien de todos y sobretodo de Ara. Se te notaba en la mirada pillo jeje. Un saludo y hasta más ver.

Silver el canoso :D

André no dijo nada. Se quedo callado y en shock. Ara también había leído parte de la nota. El castaño se sorbió lo mocos y le habló a la castaña de su amigo. Una persona fuerte en voluntad pero que no se resiste ante ninguna chica de pechos grandes. Una persona bondadosa pero que sabe cuando dejar a la gente en su lugar. En definitiva,un pervertido inocente. Poco después,al saber que Ara había llegado sola y que no tenía mucho dinero,la invitó a quedarse en su casa. Entraron y después de una cena se fueron a la cama que tuvieron que compartir.

DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS

El castaño se levantó pronto. Demasiado para él. Mientras le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Ara,miró el calendario:3 de Abril. Sujetó en su mano dos billetes de avión rumbo,Okinawa.

-¡Je! A Silver le costará creer que la chica que me gustaba ahora es mi novia.

**¡A-CA-BE!** **Feliz Halloween/Samaín/Día de los muertos/lo que sea. Feliz Navidad/Calamidad/Chrismas. Prospero año nuevo/Prospero baño de huevo/Have a happy new year. SI,ESTO LO EMPECÉ ANTES DE JALOGÜIN. Tarde por un pequeño bajón en las notas que me obligaron a estudiar y no tocar el PC hasta tarde. Bueno,a ver si ahora puedo actualizar ASEFR y Pokémon. Monster Hunter va a estar pausado hasta que me pase al Ceadeus,desconozco demasiadas cosas sobre el juego y cuando sepa lo suficiente,lo retomaré. Pues eso FELIZ CALAMIDAD Y PROSPERO BAÑO DE HUEVO...Debería dejar de copiar frases de la gente...!Hasta otra humanos¡**


End file.
